Over the last few years, there has been a considerable change in the industry landscape with advent of new services and technologies such as social media, mobile technologies, data analytics and cloud services. Enterprises are becoming more dynamic to keep up with this changing landscape. In order to incorporate new services and technologies, enterprises need to either extend or modify their existing enterprise architecture. The enterprise architecture defines the structure and operations of the enterprise and helps in conducting enterprise analysis, design, planning and implementation for successful development and execution of strategy.
Conventionally, various systems and methods exist for modeling enterprise architecture. For example, some of these systems and methods leverage Extensible Markup Language (XML) and Relational Database Management Systems (RDBMS). However, the abovementioned systems and methods are incapable of capturing information from sources on World Wide Web that comply with semantic web standards. Further, the above-mentioned systems and methods allow limited customization of enterprise architecture model. Furthermore, user interfaces, analytics and other components associated with the enterprise architecture model are not integrated thereby requiring separate alterations to these components which renders the process of customization cumbersome and time consuming. Also, the abovementioned systems and methods are not flexible and it is difficult to extend the enterprise architecture model to incorporate new applications for a dynamic enterprise. For example, it is difficult to extend the enterprise architecture model to incorporate social, mobile, data analytics and cloud services and/or include new partners, vendors and distributors. Further, these existing systems and methods are incapable of customizing the enterprise architecture model to integrate multiple enterprises and one or more services within an enterprise adhering to different standards.
In light of the abovementioned disadvantages, there is a need for an efficient system and method for managing enterprise architecture using resource description framework. Further, there is a need for a web-based system and method that is capable of efficiently extending the enterprise architecture model to incorporate new applications, processes and partners. Furthermore, there is a need for a system and method that is capable of capturing information from sources on the World Wide Web that comply with semantic web standards such as resource description framework. In addition, there is a need for a model-based system and method that allows customizations to the enterprise architecture model along with its associated components without any modifications to user interface layer and application layer. Also, there is a need for a system and method capable of efficiently integrating multiple enterprises and one or more services within an enterprise using semantic web standards.